The Awakening: Rebirth of the Ice Monarch
by Suppressed Alone
Summary: They say living in the world of living throughout the time give you knowledge in various areas and topic. To others who regretted, it would have been "what could have been" good route. To some, their own fear of using their hidden powerful power and knowledge which led to bad ends. The man himself suffered from it once. With magic in this world, time to play, as the Ice Monarch.


**A/N:** Hello readers, _Suppressed Alone_ with a brand new story. This time set in an Alternate Universe where the things in cannon were different as in different. What others said about the Namikaze not being a clan, will be a clan in that dimension where our MC came from. This is a dimension and time-travel themed fanfic, so this is where I'll be testing new concepts concerning time-travel themed stories.

I may have written an original work but I want to least give a try in that theme. The update time of this will be varied because by the time you finish reading this chapter, I'll be writing the chapter 4 of my original work(it already have prologue). If you guys have time to spare, kindly check it in my profile. I embedded the twitter link of it. It's still on-going.

The original bloodline along with its abilities by the way was intended for my unpublished second original work. The only reason I put it in this version of MC in this story is because I want to try something from a story challenge I saw four years ago. I may have forgotten the title and details of it though( I could have published this on the site but I'm busy with revising the old chapters of my old account's story)

I don't know what you guys want for Naruto's harem, please let me know and suggest it then I'll be limiting it up to 7 with 3 slots taken. If I don't know who the characters are, please specify what series they came from.

Thank you for reading this and enjoy.

 **Keyword(s):** **time-travel** , **dimension-hopping** , **Overpowered MC** , **gender-benders** , **Alternate Universe**

OO

 **Prologue**

In the midst of battlefield, corpses of soldiers and civilians caught in crossfire scattered throughout the ruins of Konoha. With the infrastructures destroyed and the Konoha Armed Forces completely depleted from a sudden attack, the battles took longer than expected, left a leader and two attackers trying to kill him. One of the attackers tried to stab him with a kunai but it bounced because of the armor-like structure covering the leader. The other attacker together with the one earlier tried again but their faces became different instead of their usual ones.

"Heh, aren't you a backstabbing bastard? I gave you a chance after I dragged your sorry butt back to the village man damn years ago when we were genin. It seems I was wrong. I guess you trained that guy, Iwaki was it? You two really are not worth of my time." The hooded leader said as he blocks the incoming swords from the unknown mystery teen and the Uchiha with his ice-element soul white-flamed weapon in a form of katana and an unknown different pairs of eyes from his hidden awakened Namikaze bloodline, which surprised them. What's more they felt their souls being damaged from the weapon's aura and touch.

"Tch- what is he? " the Uchiha tried to say through his breaths with his Sharingan failing to mind control the Namikaze.

"That's the question too, 't you say you know him well once?" Iwaki added, eyeing the smirking hooded blonde clad in dark purple robes.

"Yes, he was the-"

"ENTRAP!" a rope made up of chilly white flames binded them together with hissing sound. Both of them let out painful screams from such pressure as it tightened. Both Sasuke's and Iwaki's souls started to shake. So much for a powerful power that'll make the Sage of Sixth Paths and every powerful being a joke!

"I'm sorry but aren't you surprised at the Namikaze bloodline? This power we the Namikaze was well-kept throughout the time before the poor Otsutsuki came to this world. You know the Namikaze once ruled these lands before, I could have done but I was a dumb back so call me…"He continued to trash them while at the lecturing as his eyes showed them who is the ancient true king destined to bring peace because of the man's gazes in their damaged souls.

The _traitor_ and his apprentice tried to move their bodies but can't because of the eyes and the leader's awakened bloodline.

"This is the end. Nice meeting you, two."

Swinging his weapon to finish them off out from their existence, the blue-eyed Namikaze let out a shit-eating grin at the frozen duo who caused trouble to all especially to his son, Boruto, who's either missing or dead.

SHING!

Both heads rolled over the floor.

' _My love..I've avenged your death..With your soul in my possession, we will fix things together and hopefully you will accept them._ ' Forming magical matrix over the three-layered circle in front of him, the man let out small tears over his face at the thought of his deceased love interest. They were together before meeting up interesting people who they worked with. Those interesting people helped him grew as a swordsman and when they both died in this foiled takeover, they said things which shocked him. He regretted it. They were the same after that.

He felt bad. He should have done things. He was stubborn. He rushed it.

No more of this.

This time he'll make it right.

"SECRET SPELL : FATHER TIME'S CHAMBER"

* * *

 **A/N : How's the prologue by the way :)?**


End file.
